The present invention relates to a device for supplying gas.
The invention relates more particularly to a device for supplying gas comprising a support frame housing a plurality of pressurized-gas cylinders connected to a fluid circuit for withdrawing from or filling the cylinders, said circuit comprising a first connection end connected to the cylinders via a first isolation valve to allow filling of and withdrawing from the cylinders and a second connection end which is distinct and is connected to the cylinders via a second isolation valve and a pressure regulator so as to allow fluid to be withdrawn, the support frame comprising, on one of its faces, an interface panel comprising at least one opening providing a user access to the circuit.
The invention notably relates to gas supply devices sometimes referred to as “frames”.
Such a device is described for example in documents DE20103682U1, GB2007348 A1 or DE102011014065 A1.
Such devices generally use an array of cylinders storing gas at high pressures, for example 200 bar, 300 bar or above.
These devices need to meet various, and often conflicting, requirements, for example: a cylinder filling circuit compatible with high flow rates and pressures and allowing satisfactory mixing of gas (in terms of homogeneity and/or filling time in particular), a withdrawing circuit that offers safety of use for the user, ergonomic use and prevents incorrect handling.